Hand of Fate
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: A situation arises where Ben and Mal's world is torn apart; will they be able to get through this? Even if it means they may have to be apart? NOT part of my Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After Series. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope you like where I am going with this story. This is a story that I have been playing with for a while and I decided to go ahead with it. One of the reasons that I have gone quiet over the recent months is the fact that I have been working on a lot of chapters for my stories overall. So I am now in a position that I should be able to push my stories on to a certain point. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

*Mal's POV*

* * *

As I take a deep and painful breath I feel warmth ebb from my body; my body started to become heavy and stiff and my ribcage painfully heaved. I felt my skin start to burn as the blood in my veins started to heat up in protest.

I could hear rushed and dimmed voices around me which told me that I was currently lying in a hospital bed as they were trying to save my life. I didn't know how I had even ended up here; but all I knew was it felt like my body was giving up.

I willed my body to fight on; but I could feel my body continue to weaken as the seconds passed. I opened my eyes slightly and I could see a bright light in the distance. I started to fill in fear; I had heard stories about dying and the famous bright light that would appear. I didn't want to embrace the bright light; I wasn't ready to stop living yet.

I couldn't help but sob; I didn't want to leave Ben and our perfect twin boys. I wanted to watch them grow up and enjoy every mile stone with Ben. So much me and Ben had planned; and by the looks of it all of it was going to be left undone.

Speaking of Ben; I didn't want to leave him. I know that saying goodbye would be hard on the both of us but to go so suddenly was ripping my heart out. My mind went onto his usual happy face; however I started to spitefully torment myself as I started to envision on how he was going to react to this. I stiffened my body up as I tried to get it to fight back; however it felt like there was a great force keeping me in place like I was frozen stiff.

I felt hands press down onto my chest at a steady rate as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. My skin started to feel cold; and my heavy heart started to slow down. I then felt a pull on my body as if I was being elevated into the sky; my very weak body didn't have any fight left in it. As I started to get pulled closer and closer to the warm bright light I let my mind go to all my family and friends. I then started to fill with despair that I was never going to see them again.

I felt another pressure pulsate through my body as if I had just gone through a barrier. My body tightened and my head threw back and I felt myself get lowered slightly until I felt something cold against my back which felt like a stone bed.

I slowly opened my eyes and was met with a bright blinding light; my eyes squinted shut in protest. But after a few seconds I then opened them and after a handful of blinks my eyes started to focus on a shape in front of me.

 _"Hello your Majesty"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know that first chapter confused you and I can confirm that you are about to find out what is happening in this story. I can't wait to share this story with you; you are not going to know what has hit you all. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I was currently quickly running into Auradon General Hospital; my mother had rung me and told me that I needed to get to accident and emergency and quick. She had told me that something had happened to Mal, but I was really worried at the fact that she wouldn't tell me what.

As I walked up to the main reception I was about to ask the receptionist where Mal was but when I turned my head I noticed that my parents were stood with Jay, Carlos and Evie.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a panic as I walked towards them however before they could answer my eyes looked through the resus door windows to see medical staff performing CPR on Mal.

"No!" I muttered as I realised that my wife was dying.

 **"NO!"** I roared as I stormed into the room.

"Please help her!" I begged as the other's followed me into the room.

"Please?" I pleaded as I continued to watch them trying to save my soul mate.

"We are doing everything we can" Doctor Cameron promised as he injected Mal with something.

"I don't even know why this happened!" I exclaimed, and I went to turn to ask my mother but stopped when the staff stopped everything that they were doing.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I stepped closer to the stretcher to see Mal's pale face which broke my heart into a thousand pieces.

"Keep going!" I snapped.

"Your Majesty-" Doctor Cameron started.

"No! Keep going!" I shouted. They had to keep working they had to save Mal. There was no way that I could be without her; me and our prince needed her.

"Your Majesty it's too late; she has gone" Doctor Cameron tried to tell me as my eyes started to water.

"No" I said as I shook my head. I couldn't accept this; I didn't want to accept this. They had to keep trying; they had to bring my Dragon back to me.

"No, I don't want to believe it" I advised not tearing my eyes away from Mal.

"Please keep going; you need to keep going!" I stressed.

"We can't; we have done everything we can" Doctor Cameron said sadly.

"Time of death-" he started.

"Don't!" I snapped as I pointed in his direction without not looking away from Mal.

"Please don't" I begged.

"Keep going!" I stressed.

"I demand it; as you King I demand you to keep going!" I demanded, and I watched as Doctor Cameron and his staff all looked at each other.

"We will try one more cycle" Doctor Cameron advised.

"Ok" I nodded, and I watched as they continued trying to save Mal for another ten minutes before they all stopped again.

"Time of death; 15:15" Doctor Cameron stated and all the hospital staff looked down solemnly.

"No" I muttered.

 **"NO!"** I shouted as I dropped down to my knees.

"Please save her?" I begged as my face fell into my hands as tears cascaded down my cheeks.

"I can't lose her!" I cried.

"I am so sorry your Majesty" I heard Doctor Cameron say.

"We can't do anymore; we have been working on her for an hour now-" he continued.

"If she was going to survive she would have come back within the first fifteen minutes" he added as he slid his right hand onto my left shoulder.

"I am so sorry for your loss" he finished sadly as his voice broke.

"No" I answered as I quickly stood up and walked up to Mal's bedside.

"Come on Mal" I begged as I slid my arms around her and pulled her to me, so her face was now pressed against my chest. Her body felt so limp in my arms and I started to sob into her hair. My world had officially ended! There was no way that I could continue without her; she was my world. I just hoped that I was about to wake up and find out that this all was a horrible nightmare.

"Come back to me!" I cried.

"Me and Edward need you!" I continued to cry as I tightened my arms around her.

"Please come back?" I begged.

"As your husband and sovereign, I beg you please don't go!" I sobbed further as I fell into a black abyss of turmoil of losing my wife, my love, my best friend - my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know there has been quite a long delay in getting these chapters to you but I have been trying to work on my main stories so I can get them pushed on a bit. I hope you like where I am going with this; yes I know that it is a sad story but sometimes that is the way that it needs to go.** **Thank you for your patience. If I am being honest I think I let my stories build up and then I got overwhelmed by how much work I had to do. But when a plot gets to me I need to follow it; you guys get it right?** ** ** ** **Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.********

 **P.S. I also know that this is quite a long introduction to this chapter; but as mentioned on recently posted chapters I am only including introductions now when I think they need them - hope you understand.**

* * *

After all the hospital staff had left to give me some time with Mal; the rest of our family walked in. I know that they needed to say their goodbyes as well but I didn't want to let go of Mal; I didn't want to say goodbye. So as I held her tightly against me I started to think of all the things that were now left undone and unsaid. I wanted to give her the world and now that our time together had ended I felt as if I hadn't appreciated Mal enough. Every single day I told her and showed her that I loved her; but I should have done more – so much more.

I finally lay my soul mate carefully down onto the bed and I watched as our family cried and broke their hearts over Mal passing away. I still couldn't let go off her hand and stop looking at her peaceful face; I didn't want to believe this. She was my world; my reason for living and now that she was gone I felt as if my world had ended.

I still didn't know how this hand even happened; the last time I saw and spoke to Mal this morning she was fine, perfect and healthy. I had wished her luck on her day and we shared the same loving kiss that we shared every morning. I smiled meekly as I remembered the warm look of love in her eyes this morning; and then I spitefully told myself that I wouldn't see it ever again. How could life be so cruel! All I have wanted in my life if to find someone who I could be myself with; love me for the man that I am and not because I have a crown on my head. I had that with Mal and our time together was so short.

I knew one thing for definite – no one was ever going to take her place. In my heart of on her throne. She is the Queen of Auradon and this is how it was always going to stay.

* * *

"Your Majesty" I heard a voice say into the silence what felt like a heart breaking eternity. "Your Majesty" the voice said again when I didn't answer.

"Yes?" I muttered still not taking my eyes away from Mal.

"The Late Queen's body needs to be moved" the Fairy Godmother advised.

"No!" I muttered as tears continued to flow down my cheeks. "No!" I cried. "She isn't the late queen!" I exclaimed as I tightened my hands over her right hand. "She is my queen; she always will be" I urged.

"Yes" Fairy Godmother agreed. "But they need to move her to prepare for her-" she started sadly.

"Don't say it" I warned her. "Please" I begged. I didn't even want to think about the fact that preparations would need to start shortly to prepare for her funeral. I didn't want to think about that yet; her soul had already left me and all I had left was her peaceful looking body. And if I had to start thinking about her funeral I knew that I was going to lose her entirely. "I don't want to think about that yet" I advised.

"Ok" she answered. "Your Majesty if I may speak openly?" she asked.

"Yes, of course" I answered as I looked at her.

"Would you like me to spell her body?" she questioned.

"Why would I want that?" I fired at her. I didn't understand why she would even ask that; I didn't want anything or anyone to touch my beautiful wife.

"So her body remains perfect in the state that it is now; she won't rot or decay" she explained and my irritation for her just washed away. I could now see what she was trying to do; she was trying to make it better for me – well better as it could ever get in this situation.

"Please" I nodded as I looked back at Mal. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye which told me that she was moving her wand and I watched as Mal started to glow for a few seconds before a mist wrapped around her body.

"There" I heard Fairy Godmother say happily. "She will always remain perfect" she added.

"She always is" I replied lovingly as I pressed a kiss against the back of Mal's hand. "My perfect Queen" I smiled.

"Yes" Fairy Godmother replied. "If you could excuse me" she said politely before she quickly excused herself from the room. As I heard the door close behind her my mind then started to wonder how me and our twins were going to cope without Mal. I didn't even know how I was going to explain this to our twins; but thankfully they were only one so I didn't have to have this conversation with them yet. Yes this made me feel like a coward but right now I couldn't bear to see the same pain in their eyes that I was currently having in mine at losing my soul mate.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of hours after Fairy Godmother cast her spell onto Mal; Mal's body was then taken to Auradon Castle. I advised them to take her body into her rooms next to our bedroom. It didn't feel right for her to be anywhere else in the castle; I wanted her close. I felt selfish in doing this but after she was buried in Auradon Cathedral it would feel like she was gone completely and right now this was something that I didn't want to think about.

As the days and nearly a week had passed my parents had questioned me on Mal's state funeral. But I couldn't answer; I didn't want to think about it. When the arrangements started I knew that I was closer to losing her completely and I didn't have the heart to start making arrangements for the Kingdom's beloved Queen.

I knew that my parents were getting worried as I wouldn't speak, eat or sleep. But right now I didn't feel like I wanted to do anything; all I wanted to do was sit by Mal's side as I didn't want to leave her alone.

* * *

"Your Majesty" I heard a voice say after I had been sitting staring at Mal in silence for what felt like a tortured eternity.

"Yes Doctor Cameron" I muttered not taking my eyes from Mal's peaceful and beautiful face.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Of course" I answered as I looked up at him. In all honesty I didn't really want to but I didn't want to appear rude; Doctor Cameron had been my doctor since birth and we had gone through a lot together. So I knew anything that he wanted to talk to me about would be important; especially as he had been at Mal's passing with me. "What can I help you with?" I asked as I squeezed Mal's cold left hand with both of mine.

"Well I don't know whether this is the right time; or if there will ever be the right time to you tell you this" he said sadly and I watched as both of his hands gripped a piece of paper in his hands.

"What?" I prompted.

"The cause of the Late Queen's death" he advised and my eyes widened in shock.

"What? You know?" I accused as anger hit me. "How?" I snapped.

"We took blood tests from her when she came in; and I have been sitting on the results" he explained.

"Why?" I fired at him.

"It wouldn't have been appropriate to tell you just after her passing" he advised.

"Could you have done anything to save her?" I accused as I grimaced at him. I couldn't bear it if he was about to tell me that his negligence had caused me my wife! I hoped that he wasn't about to tell me this; I didn't know how I would react!

"No!" he answered as he quickly shook his head. "The results came in after she passed; there was nothing me or my staff could have done differently" he quickly said defending him and his teams action's.

"Ok" I nodded as I started to calm down. There was no point getting annoyed with him; I know that he will have done everything to help save Mal. "Sorry" I muttered as I looked down at the floor.

"It's ok" I heard him say. "She was a wonderful Queen" he added.

"Is?" I said as I looked up at him at glared. "I wish people would stop speaking about her in the past tense!" I snapped. "She is the Queen of Auradon; no one if ever going to take that title from her" I quickly added.

"Yes" he agreed. "Of course your Majesty" he added.

"So-" I started as my eyes started to water. Did I really want to know how Mal was taken away from me? Would it help me? Or would it light the fire of anger that was currently burning in the pit of my stomach? "How did she die?" I questioned.

"There was a lot of iron and silver found in her blood" he answered as he looked down at the piece of paper in his hands.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Yes" he nodded. "Do you know how that could have got there?" he asked.

"No" I answered shaking my head. "Mal was at a Queen and Princess tea party in the town hall-" I started to explain and I froze in shock when I realised what he was trying to tell me. "So you are telling me that someone has purposely poisoned her?" I questioned slowly.

"It would look like that way your Majesty" he answered solemnly. "It is known knowledge that iron and silver are dangerous to faeries and part faeries; but they are deadly when mixed together" he explained.

"I will make sure who ever has done this will pay" I grimaced. I couldn't believe that someone would do this; but I knew that I would make sure that they would pay for this decision. "Thank you Doctor Cameron" I stated.

"Your welcome your grace" he replied.

"Can you give me a full report? I will need it for my investigation" I stated.

"As you wish" he nodded. "There is something else I want to tell you your grace-" he started. "As I feel as if you have a right to know" he added.

"Right" I nodded as I pulled one brow up in confusion. "What?" I enquired.

"When her Majesty passed away-" he began again.

"Yes" I prompted as I didn't know whether I liked how Doctor Cameron was currently acting.

"She was pregnant" he advised and my eyes widened in shock once more. Mal was pregnant! Did she know? I felt as if my heart was breaking even further; as I now hadn't just lost Mal; but our new addition to our family as well.

"What?" I muttered. "Do you think she knew?" I asked as I threw Mal a concerned look.

"No" I heard Doctor Cameron say which made me look at him. "It was very early on. She was around five, maybe six weeks" he explained.

"So she was close to finding out" I said.

"Yes you Majesty" he confirmed.

"Thank you Doctor Cameron" I stated. "You have been my Doctor all of my life; and I like to think we are close" I smiled meekly.

"We are" he smiled meekly back at me.

"I don't want anyone knowing about this" I stressed.

"Of course" he nodded. "May I be excused?" he asked.

"Of course" I repeated and I watched as he quickly left the room. As I started to digest what he had just told me I pulled my phone out and quickly rang my father.

"Father" I said as he answered the phone. "Get every single person who was at that tea party in a room right now!" I snapped.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Mal was poisoned; and I want to find out by who" I stressed. "Because they are going to pay; one way or another!" I added.

"As you wish" he replied. "We will get justice for Mal" he promised.

"Thank you" I stated and I quickly hung up and slid my phone back onto the bed. "It's ok my sweet-" I started as I smiled at Mal. "I will make sure they pay" I continued. "I will get justice for you and our little one" I added as I reached over and stroked Mal's left cheek slowly. "I promise you that" he vowed and I then fell into silence as I started to mourn the loss of our baby as well as my perfect Dragon Queen.


	5. Chapter 5

"All stand for his Majesty" I heard a voice say and I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. I didn't want to be away from Mal; but what settled me was the fact that Evie was sitting with her. I wanted to turn around and go straight back to Mal but I knew that I had to do this for her. I couldn't leave this to my father; I had to do my Dragon proud and I would do this. Whoever had done this would pay - I would make sure of this.

I watched as the door opened in front of me and I kept my eyes to the floor as I quickly walked into the council room and sat down. I couldn't bear to look at the council members; someone in this room had taken Mal away from me and I didn't want to give them opportunity of seeing how this was affecting me.

"Please be seated" the herald announced and everyone sat down. "First of all attendance-" the herald started as he began to swear everyone in for this meeting.

"First of all leading this emergency meeting is myself, King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon-" he continued and I still kept my eyes down at my hands on the table. I then sat and listened to the herald sworn in every member of the council and as the seconds ticked by I started to feel anger pulsate through my body.

"I am going to get straight to the chase-" I started as I finally looked up at the council after they had been all sworn in. "And I am going to excuse all the male members in the council" I stated and I watched as concerned looks were then thrown around the room.

"I know the cause of death of the Queen" I advised and I watched as everyone fell into shock. "And I intend to do an investigation and the people involved will go to trial" I continued. "So the reason why I have collected you all together is that every single person who was in that building with the Queen the day she-" I started but stopped when it became too hard to say the words that I knew that I needed to say. "Died" I muttered sadly. "Is getting interviewed" I confirmed.

"How did she die?" Sultana Jasmine asked.

"I'm keeping that that information private until I believe you need to know; I don't want any evidence tampered with" I advised and I watched as she nodded at me.

"What about the staff?" Queen Merida questioned.

"They are currently getting interviewed" I said. "As you can see I have recruited members of Auradon City Police to help with enquires" I stated. "So I am sorry but this might be a long day" I smiled meekly. "I am not blaming anyone; I just want to do a full investigation. You know how much Mal meant to me-" I started. "To the kingdom" I added as I looked down as I started to feel my eyes start to water and a lump build in my throat. "So I owe it to her to find out how she died" I sniffed.

"Thank you all for your time and cooperation in this matter" I said as I looked up at them and smiled meekly at them. "Now if you would excuse me; I need to get back to Mal and the twins" I stated and I quickly stood up and left the room. I couldn't bear to let them see me breaking down; so when the door closed behind me I rested against the door and left myself start to cry. I wanted Mal back so bad; but I knew that this would never happen. I just hoped that she would be proud of me - wherever she is.


	6. Chapter 6

"There is something that I need to tell you both-" I started after my parents followed me into the room. Evie had quickly excused herself as she knew that I wanted to talk to my parents in private. I knew how hard losing Mal was also on Jay, Carlos and Evie so I was trying to make sure that they were also getting time to say their goodbyes - even though hearing them was breaking my heart. "But I don't want you to tell anyone" I stressed as I dropped back into my seat by Mal's side. "Please" I begged as I threw them both a pleading look.

"Of course" my mother nodded.

"What's wrong son?" my father questioned.

"Well you were both in the meeting-" I started. "So you know that Mal was poisoned" I stated.

"Yes" my father replied as my mother nodded at this. "We will get to the bottom of this son" my father promised. "I promise" he vowed sadly. I smiled meekly at this; yes at the start of our relationship I knew that my parents had some reservations. But they had come to love Mal as one of her own; they had their own special relationship with Mal and I knew that it was also killing them that she had been taken from us.

"Yes?" my mother agreed.

"But that wasn't all that Doctor Cameron told me" I advised.

"Right?" my mother asked as she stood next to me. "What else did he tell you?" she questioned as she slid her right hand onto my left shoulder.

"That Mal was pregnant" I admitted.

"What?" my parents asked in shock.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Around 5, maybe 6 weeks" I advised further. "So right now we are meant to be celebrating another child" I added bitterly. "But instead-" I stopped myself as the lump in my throat started to restrict and everything became too much and I started to cry.

"Hey" my mother cooed as she pulled me close to her and she pulled me into a hug. "Come here" she said as she stroked the top of my back in a bid to soothe me.

"I haven't just lost her; I've lost our child as well!" I cried.

"Yes" my mother stated. "But they are with Mal" she added and I knew that she was saying this to try and reassure me.

"Yes" I agreed. "I just miss her so much!" I cried.

"I know son" my father said sadly as his voice broke. "We miss her too" he added and when I looked up at him I could see that his eyes were full of tears. "You just need to be strong for her and the boys" he stated as he pursed his lips together. "Honour her" he pressed.

"Yes" I repeated as I nodded. "But I know one thing for definite" I stated.

"Yes?" my mother asked.

"I will never fall in love again" I promised.

"You don't know that" my mother said sadly.

"I do" I pressed. "Because part of me died with Mal" I stated. "Mal was my one true love; no one will ever come close" I promised. "And I don't want them too" I finished as I looked at Mal. This was the truth; I know that I was still a young King but this didn't mean that I had to marry again. Mal was my Queen, my best friend, one true love and wife. And no one could ever take this away from us both; she was so special to me and no matter where life took me now no one could come close to my perfect purple haired Dragon.


	7. Chapter 7

A couple of days after I called the council together it was time to let the Kingdom say their goodbyes to their beloved Queen. So Mal's body was taken to Auradon Cathedral in a dark purple closed casket and placed at the front of the Cathedral. The Kingdom flag was draped over her casket and large bouquets of purple roses were scattered around the platform. And as I watched as members of the general public say goodbye to Mal I tried to keep it together. But there was a few times where I couldn't and I cried as I watched the Kingdoms warm words and thoughts for Mal.

By the end of the day the Cathedral was filled with flowers and condolence cards and I was proud of the overwhelming response and the outpour of love that Mal's passing was receiving. It would appear that just like me and my family the full Kingdom was going to be grieving for Mal for some time.

* * *

"Ben" I heard my mother say after the Cathedral doors were closed at the end of the day.

"Yes" I muttered as I threw her a look.

"Are you coming home so you can go to bed? You need to sleep" she stated.

"No" I answered as I shook my head. I didn't want to leave Mal's body here; yes the Cathedral would be locked but I didn't want to leave her side. "I can't leave Mal" I advised.

"Ben she is safe" my mother pressed.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I will not leave her alone; she is still my wife" I urged.

"I know that Ben-" she started. "But you need to sleep" she repeated. "Your sons need you" she reminded me.

"I know" I muttered. "I am trying to be there for them I really am; I feel bad for neglecting them" I said sadly. Our boys were part of Mal; and I needed to make sure that I wasn't neglecting them. Mal would probably be disappointed in me right now; but I also knew that she would understand my current actions. But I knew that I would treasure our two twins - Edward and Maurice. I would never take them for granted and I would make sure that they knew that their mother loved them very much.

"In fact I hate myself for it; but I feel split in two. Part of me died with Mal; I can't leave her. I feel like I am giving up on her if I leave her" I stated.

"No Ben; please don't think like that" she stressed as she squeezed my right shoulder with her left hand. "Mal won't think that you are giving up on her; in fact you are doing anything but" she added. "But we both know that she will want you to be with the boys; they miss you" she pressed.

"I miss them too" I replied fondly as my mind went on to my sons. They were my life and soul; and I was going to protect them. I had already lost my wife and our new addition - there was no way I was going to allow them to be taken away from me. "Part of me is hoping that this is all just a terrible nightmare that I am going to wake up from" I said sadly.

"Ben" my mother said as she pulled me into a hug. "We will take her home with us ok" she advised.

"Ok" I muttered as I wiped my eyes. "Do we need to bury her?" I asked. I already knew the answer; but I hoped that there was a way that I could always keep Mal with me.

"That what tends to happen Ben" she replied as she pulled away and looked down at me.

"But can't we keep her in a private room in the castle?" I questioned in hope.

"Ben she is a Queen; she needs to be buried with all the other Queens of this kingdom" she replied.

"I know; I just hoped-" I sighed.

"I know Ben" she said before she pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "We all miss her; we all love her" she said.

"Ring the staff so we can take her home" I advised.

"Ok Ben" she added as she pulled away and threw my father a look. "Let's get you both home" she said and I watched as my father pulled his phone out to make arrangements for Mal to be transported back to Auradon Castle. I nodded at my father and he smiled at me meekly; as I threw a look at Mal's casket I knew that the next few days were going to be hard as we prepared for Mal's funeral.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is going to be a different to what we have had before. But you will see why I have chosen to write this chapter the way I have, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. I am not afraid to admit that I cried throughout the writing of this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it; even though it is very hard to read.**

* * *

Today was the day - the day where we said goodbye forever to my perfect Queen. And against Auradon's usual sunny weather it was raining; it made it perfect for me. It made it easier for me; and when I stood watching them slid Mal's casket into the dark purple hearse that I had arranged I held both of my boy's tightly against me. Yes I knew that they didn't know what was happening; but I knew that they felt unsettled at the fact that their hadn't seen their mother for some time.

I then carried both me boys into my limousine and my mother helped me put both of them into their car seats. It had been questioned whether they should attend the funeral; but I didn't want to hide them away. They needed to say goodbye in their own way. I had decided to dress them into their royal dark blue suits just like mine. And as I smiled and brushed their bright purple locks out of their eyes I knew that Mal would be proud of the fact of our boys.

I watched as my father, mother, Evie, Doug, Jay, Lonnie and Jane then all climbed into the limousine. I smiled meekly at them as the car pulled away; I needed to try to be strong today. This is what Mal would want; I could try but I knew that I was going to break down at some point.

* * *

When we arrived at Auradon Cathedral the crowds erupted into screams of support as we all climbed out of the limousine. Evie and my mother took Edward and Maurice out of their car seats as me, my father, Jay and Carlos walked up to hearse and watched as the undertaker slid the flowers away from the casket. They then slid the casket closer to us and we all picked the casket it and slid it onto our shoulders.

We then all slowly and carefully made our way up the stairs carrying Mal to the Fairy Godmother, who was waiting patiently for us all. The rest of our family slowly walked behind us and as we finally got to the entrance mine and Mal's song started to play (faithfully).

As we slowly walked towards Fairy Godmother I felt tears start to build up in my eyes but I managed to hold it together; up until we then slid her casket onto the waiting platform. My eyes then fell onto her photo and I couldn't hold it back any further and tears started to flow down my cheeks. In her photo she looked like she didn't have a care in the world; now look at where we were. Even though I was in a Cathedral full of people I felt alone; and there was nothing that I could do to try and change this.

Jay then wrapped his right arm around my shoulder and hugged me as he guided me to my seat. When I sat down I slid both of my boys onto my knees and they cuddled into me.

"Mama" Edward said as he pointed to Mal's photo.

"That's right my perfect boy" I said as I pressed a kiss to the top of his head and pulled him and Maurice close to me. I felt like my world was continuing to end but I knew that my boys could get me through this. They were part of me and Mal and as long as the three of us had each other we would always be there for each other - with Mal looking over us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, how are you all after that last chapter? It broke me; and I sobbed writing it. However it gave me clarity; I felt as if my writing can make me feel that way then I must be clearly doing something right. I think this chapter are going to be something that you will enjoy. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. Content warning for dark themes in this chapter.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

A week had passed since my funeral and to say that I was overwhelmed was an understatement! I was currently in Heaven with the fates and the rest of the good underworld; and I was fitting in nicely. However I wanted to be back with Ben, Edward and Maurice. It was killing me to not be there with them; I just wanted to hold them.

Nothing prepared me for the shock of discovering that I was pregnant when I arrived here; the Fates even asked me if I wanted to know the gender. At first I didn't but after a short while I went back and asked them; and I nearly fell to the floor when they said that I was carrying Ben's daughter. He had always said that he wanted a daughter that looked like me; and the Fates advised me that our daughter was going to be the embodiment of me. This broke my heart even further; mine and Ben's time had been cut short; and Ben would never get to meet the daughter and princess that he had always wanted.

* * *

The following month was even harder to watch; immediately after my funeral Ben had kept our boy's really close to him. However as the weeks went on he began to distance himself once more as things took a very deep turn for Ben.

He closed himself off to everyone; stopped maintaining himself and started drinking. I had to even watch him drink himself into such a state that he kept passing out. I even shook my head in disbelief as I watched as Adam and Belle carried him to bed after he ransacked his office and threw his paperwork around his room.

I then had to watch him cry and plead for me; however I wasn't prepared for what happened next. I wanted to reach out and stop him but I couldn't stop him trying to take his own life so he could join me. Thankfully Belle and Adam had been able to get to him before he could actually cause any harm to himself - but I knew that this was far from over.

* * *

In a bid to see if there was anything that I could do I went to see the Fates. I knew there was probably nothing that I could do; but I had to try. I didn't like the sight of Ben trying to hurt himself and I had to try and stop him before he actually managed to join me in the afterlife.

"Your Majesty" Lachesis said as I entered the coven. "What do we owe the pleasure?" she added.

"I know it might be impossible-" I started. "But I have to ask" I pressed.

"Speak" Clotho smiled. "Even though we know what you are going to ask" she continued with her warm smile.

"Of course" I smiled back. "You are so wise; and see all" I added.

"You flatter us darling" Atropos. "Speak your wish" she stated.

"You know Ben is struggling with adjusting without me-" I began hoping that they could see a way to help Ben through this very painful separation.

"Yes" Lachesis confirmed.

"He has taken it very hard" Atropos said sadly.

"Is there a way where I can see him; to try and get him to stop?" I asked. "Our sons have already lost their mother; they shouldn't lose their father as well" I quickly said before they could comment on what I had just said.

"Hmm" they all purred together.

"As we knew that you were going to make this request Your Majesty we have our answer ready" Clotho smiled.

"Ok" I nodded.

"First of all we need you to answer something" she continued.

"Anything" I smiled again.

"Do you think seeing you is not going to make his Majesty worse?" she questioned.

"If I am honest I don't know" I admitted. I didn't know whether seeing me would make Ben worse; but what I did know whether it would help or hinder him. But I had to try and get him to see that hurting himself wasn't the answer. He needed to try and grieve and get better so he could be the perfect King and Father I knew that he was. "But the fact that we didn't get to say goodbye was hard on us both. Yes death doesn't give you a time but the fact I was taken from him so suddenly would have made things even harder" I explained. "I want to try and make it easier for him" I urged.

"Ok" they all nodded together.

"Our answer is this your Grace" Lachesis said. "As a favour to you; our beloved late queen we will give you one night with His Majesty" she stated. "Oh thank you" I said happily; I couldn't wait to spend time with Ben. I just hoped that he would actually believe that it was me. He was acting so irrational lately; I hoped that the majority of our time wasn't going to be taken up by me trying to convince Ben.

"You're welcome Queen Mal" she added.

"We will send you back at around 1900; and you will have to come back at sun rise. And his Majesty will be the only one that can see you" Clotho explained.

"Understood" I nodded.

"However-" Atropos started.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"You can't tell him who poisoned you; he needs to find that out for himself" she explained.

"Ok" I nodded once more.

"Can I tell them about-" I started hoping that they would know what I was about to ask.

"Yes" they all answered together.

"You can tell him about the Princess" Lachesis answered for the three of them.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Come here our child" Clotho stated and they stood in a line and held each other's hands. I slid my hands into Clotho's right hand and Lachesis's left hand.

"Say hello to his Majesty from us" Aptropos smiled.

"I will" I promised. I then watched as the threw of them all grew fuzzy and the room began to spin. And as quick as someone clicked their fingers I was dragged into darkness - very eager to see my Beast.


	10. Chapter 10

When I opened my eyes I gasped when I saw that I was now back in mine and Ben's bedroom; it felt surreal to be back. However it was obvious that Ben hadn't been letting anyone in here as it was a little bit of a mess.

I walked forward and smiled at a photo of me and Ben and when I reached forward for it I gasped once more. I pulled both of my hands in front of me to notice that I was in spirt form; I probably should have guessed this - but this still took me off guard.

I dropped my hands to my sides and I listened to my surroundings to see if I could tell where Ben was and I smiled as I heard Edward and Maurice are sleeping soundly. I then tried to listen for Ben but I got a shock when I heard him flush the toilet in our en-suite bathroom.

I heard the bathroom door open and I started to panic; I didn't know how Ben was going to react seeing me like this. But I needed to try; I needed to try and get him to see that he needed to be strong.

I watched as he sat down on the edge of our bed with his back to me and I pulled a confused look at him - could he not see me?

"Ben" I said and I watched as he slowly turned around and looked at me. When our gazes locked and I was shocked at his appearance; there was a dark look in his eyes and his usually neat hair was sticking up in all different directions.

However before I could concentrate on anything else a growl escaped from his mouth before he quickly flung a half full beer bottle at me. I winced but looked down and watched as it went through me and I threw him a dark look. Yes I know that he was probably shocked to see me - but I would never expect this reaction from him.

 **"BEN!"** I shouted.

"What on Auradon was that for?" I snapped and I watched as Ben looked me up and down before he put his head into his hands and he burst out crying. "Hey!" I cooed as I quickly flew around the bed. "Ben what is this?" I asked as I sat down on his right hand side. "Benny" I stated as I placed my left hand on his right shoulder.

"I've officially lost it!" he cried. "You are not really here" he told himself.

"Yes I am Ben" I confirmed.

"What?" he asked as he slowly pulled his hands away from his face and he looked at me.

"The Fates allowed me to come back; just for tonight" I explained.

"Really?" he questioned incredulously.

"Yes Benny" I smiled. "I'm here" I confirmed.

"Mal I miss you so much" he said lovingly as he turned to face me.

"I miss you too Benny" I advised.

"How has the fates done this?" he enquired in confusion.

"I have no idea; but I needed to see you" I advised.

"Did you?" he asked.

"Yes Ben" I nodded. "I have been watching everything Ben; and it is breaking me Ben" I confessed and I watched as he looked down. "Ben are time has been cut short; and it is killing you and me. But Edward and Maurice has already lost me; they shouldn't lose you too" I reminded him. I didn't want to seem as if I was being harsh on him; but our family had already gone through so much - Ben could get through this but he needed to try and be strong.

"But it hurts to be away from you" he muttered as he looked up at me sadly.

"I know Ben; it's hurting me too" I returned sadly.

"Mally?" he said and I couldn't help but smile at my nickname from him.

"Benny" I smiled happily.

"So how long do we have?" he asked and I knew that leaving him was going to be hard in the morning - but at least this time we were going to be able to say goodbye.

"Till sunrise" I replied.

"Can everyone else see you?" he questioned.

"No; only you" I said.

"I see" he nodded. "Well let's not waste time" he stated and we both smiled at each other - both very happy that we were getting this time together.


	11. Chapter 11

Me and Ben then went to go and see the twins; and I found that very hard. All I wanted to do was to pick them up and hug them and it was killing me that I couldn't do this. I couldn't believe that they had changed so much since I last saw them; they looked so much like Ben and I was so glad that I had gave birth to them. I was so proud of them; but I was saddened by the time that we were now not going to have together.

* * *

Me and Ben then returned back to our bedroom; and we slowly lay back on our bed. I knew that the time we were going to have together was going to be precious and I was going to make sure that we didn't waste a single moment.

"I don't want you to leave" he stated as he pulled the covers over himself.

"Me neither" I agreed as I pursed my lips together. "But I have to; but I will always be by your side Ben" I added. "Please remember that" I urged. I then felt the need to tell Ben something; that I hoped would reassure him when the time came to it. Yes it was going to be hard to watch; but I knew that this would be the best for him. "However Ben-" I started.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"When the time comes I don't want you to feel guilty or scared of falling in love with anyone else-" I began.

"Mal no" he said cutting me off. "I will never move on from you" he added as he shook his head.

"You don't know that Ben" I stated. This was the truth; yes me and Ben loved each other. But I didn't want him to feel guilty when the time came for him to fall in love once more. I would understand and not hold it against him; and I wanted him to see this.

"I do" he urged. "You are my soulmate; I will never want anyone else. Mal you are everything to me; you know you are my true love" he pressed.

"Remember cotillion" he reminded me.

"Yes I remember" I smiled warmly. "But I just want you not feel guilty if it should arise" I stated.

"It won't" he quickly dismissed again.

"Ben humour me please?" I pressed.

"Ok" he nodded. I then looked at Ben's messy hair and beard and I couldn't help but chuckle at him. Yes Ben has started growing a beard previously before I died; but it was brushy and sticking up in all directions. "What?" he asked.

"Look at this hair and beard" I said as I reached over and stroked his face with my right hand.

"Yes" he smiled meekly. "I guess I haven't really been taking care of myself" he added as he pursed his lips together.

"Yeah" I agreed. "You look more beastlike; I like it" I teased and I grinned when he chuckled at me.

"Well you always liked it when I was Beastly" he said and I watched as a playful look entered his eyes.

"Lucifer yes!" I exclaimed.

"Grrrr!" he growled at me and I felt a knot of lust twinge in my stomach.

"Grrrr!" I purred back. "There he is; my sexy Beast" I flirted.

"Hmmm" he purred as he slid closer to me. "I know we can't do anything; which is such a shame" he sighed which made me nod at him. I wanted to be intimate with Ben; but there was no way physically possible that we could be. I missed being with my Beast; I was yearning for him and I hated that I couldn't be physically with him.

"It is" I agreed.

"Because we could make up for lost time" he added.

"Yep" I answered cheekily as I started to feel playful. "Believe me I'd make sure that you'd never forget it" I flirted.

"Oh I do believe that!" he laughed as he brought his face closer to mine. "Just like every time we made love" he reminded me with a large grin.

"You are such a charmer Benevolent" I smirked at him.

"I try Maleficent" he quickly returned and we both chuckled at each other - both very happy that we are getting to spend this limited time together.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mal" Ben said after we had been lying happily together for a short while.

"Yes?" I advised as I looked up at him and I noticed that there was something on his mind.

"There is something that I need to ask you-" he started.

"Right?" I said hoping that this would prompt him.

"Did you that you were pregnant?" he quickly asked and I could tell that he was hoping that I didn't know. This isn't exactly something that I would hide from Ben; but I could tell that this was something that Ben had been worrying about.

"No; I didn't find out until I was with the Fates" I advised.

"Right" he nodded.

"Yes" I confirmed. "The Fates also told me the gender of them" I continued as I looked down and stroked my stomach with my left hand.

"Did they?" he asked and I looked up at them.

"Yes" I confirmed. "Do you want to know?" I questioned. "You don't have to know if you think it will hurt you" I offered.

"No I want to know" he urged.

"Well apparently-" I started and I started to feel nervous at the fact that I was about to hurt Ben further. I hated myself for it but I knew that this conversation would come up; that's why I asked the Fates whether it was ok to talk to Ben about it.

"I'm carrying a princess" I advised.

"What?" he asked as his eyes widened in shock.

"Yes" I confirmed. "The Fates told me that they look like me" I smiled meekly.

"So I haven't just lost you; I have lost our daughter!" he exclaimed sadly.

"Yes" I repeated.

"I see" he muttered. "I can't wait to find out who did this!" he growled as he balled his fists up.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I am going to make them play" he advised me darkly. Me and Ben then fell into silence once more before Ben froze and slowly looked at me.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Do you know?" he quickly fired at me.

"Know what?" I questioned innocently.

"You do!" he accused. "You know who did this to us!" he continued.

"Yes" I replied knowing that there was no point in hiding this from him.

"Who?" he asked. "You have to tell me" he pressed.

"Ben I can't" I advised as I started to hope that I wasn't about to have an argument with him.

"Why?" he questioned sadly as his face dropped.

"The Fates said I can't" I explained. "You need to find out yourself" I interjected.

"Why? Mal please tell me" he begged.

"No I can't" I stressed.

"Please?" he pleaded. I wanted to tell him; but I really couldn't. As soon as Ben finds out I dread to think how he was going to react - but I knew that I couldn't be the one to tell him.

"Ben let's not spend our limited time arguing" I stressed hoping that this would change the subject. "I know you want to know; and I want to tell you. But I can't; I really can't" I pouted.

"Ok" he sighed in defeat. "You're right" he nodded.

"Sorry" I apologised.

"It's ok" he answered. "I understand" he added. "Just tell me-" he started again. "Am I going to be surprised?" he enquired.

"Yes" I confirmed hoping that the Fates wouldn't be too annoyed with me for telling him that.

"Ok" he nodded as he put his hand close to my stomach. "They look like you" he smiled warmly and I knew that he would be now imagining what our daughter would have been like.

"Yes" I confirmed. "The Fates said that they are like a little mini me" I smiled and I watched as Ben chuckled.

"The daughter that I have always wanted" he said sadly as he pursed his lips together.

"Yes" I repeated. "I feel as if you have been short changed" I advised.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well we have two sons that look like you; and I haven't given you the daughter that looks like me" I pouted. This was the truth I felt like I hadn't been able to give Ben everything that he wanted. Yes this wasn't my fault; but I would always feel guilty at the fact that we would never get to meet our daughter.

"Mal I don't want you torturing yourself over this" he stressed. "This is not your fault" he urged.

"I can only try Ben" I promised meekly.

"And that is all I can ask for" he smiled fondly. "Mal I will try and get better for you, our boys and our princess" he promised. "And I will concentrate on the fact that you are both are watching over me" he added.

"Yes we will be" I promised back. "We both love you so much" I said as I slid a little bit closer to him.

"I love you both so much too" he said and me and Ben both started to stare lovingly into each other's eyes - enjoying the silence of being together.

* * *

As time went on I watched as Ben yawned and got more tired; I told him that it was ok if he needed to go to sleep but he quickly dismissed this. He urged that he wanted to spend the whole night with me before I left him again.

I tried to tell him that I would wake him up when it was time for me to leave; but he wouldn't hear it. I decided that I wouldn't push him any further on this; as I would be the same if the roles were reversed.

* * *

Before we both knew it it was half five which meant one thing - I only had half an hour with Ben. The fact that we both knew that our time was running out was evident in our actions and words. I wished that I wasn't in spirt form as I longed to hold Ben close to me; however the fact that we had been able to have this time together was reassuring me.

When I looked over to the window I saw the l dim light on the horizon which told me that we only had minutes left.

"I need to go baby" I said sadly.

"I don't want you to" he said as tears started to build up in his eyes.

"I know Benny" I said sadly as I felt a lump start to build in my throat. "But at least we have had this time together" I reminded him.

"Yes" he sniffed as he wiped his nose. "I love Mal; never forget that" he urged.

"I never will" I promised. "And I never ever will stop loving you" I vowed as tears started to roll down my cheeks. I started to feel a buzzing sensation which told me that I was slipping away from my soul mate. "Tell the boys I love them" I cried.

"I will" he promised. "I will" he repeated and the room started to spin.

"I would say goodbye-" I began. "But we will be together one day" I reminded him.

"Yes" he confirmed. I smiled meekly at him and reached forward and pressed my lips against his. I felt a surge and when I opened my eyes I was back in heaven and I broke down in tears. Yes I was glad that I went back to Ben; and yes it was for only one night - but saying goodbye was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be.


	13. Chapter 13

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

When I opened my eyes after Mal had kissed me I stared into the empty room; I suddenly felt my ribcage heave and I broke down crying. Yes I loved the fact that Fates had given me and Mal this night together; but I just felt like the wound of losing her had been ripped open. However I would do it over and over again to spend time with my soul mate.

My mind started to replay last night and everything that we had talked about throughout the night and it had given me a lot of food for thought.

I started to imagine what our lives could have been with our twins and Princess. I couldn't help but picture what she would be like; I bet she would have her mother's sassy and playful attitude and at times I bet she would clash with Mal. I would have enjoyed to see that; even though it probably would have annoyed Mal.

I then started to think about what Mal saying that I am going to be surprised when I found out who had done with this. I didn't know what to do with this information; if anything it was going to make me suspicious of everyone around me. But this wasn't going to stop me getting justice for my Queen and Princess.

When I started to smile meekly at Mal teasing me about looking more Beastlike another thought came to me if the fates can let Mal to come back for the night. Does this mean that there is a way to bring Mal back? Well there was only one way to find out; and I had to try. I owed it to Mal; my family and myself.

* * *

"Good morning!" I said happily as I walked into the main dining room. I watched as my parents through me a confused look as they fed the twins their breakfast. I knew why they were looking confused; I hadn't been up this early since Mal had passed away. It felt weird to be up this early; and yes I was tired. But I had a lot to do today and I needed to leave promptly after breakfast.

"Good morning son" my father said as he looked at me.

"Good morning" I returned as I sat down next to Maurice's high chair. "Do you mind looking after the twins today? I have somewhere I need to be today" I advised as I picked up a piece of toast and I started to butter it.

"Oh" my mother said. "Where?" she questioned.

"I'm going to see Zeus" I advised before I took a bite of out of my toast.

"Zeus?" my father asked in confusion.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Why?" my mother asked.

"I want to see if he can get me a meeting with the Fates" I advised.

"Ben will you explain what you are doing?" my father asked.

"I want to see the Fates to see if we can bring Mal back" I explained.

"Ben" my Mother said sadly. I could see that they were concerned; but I had to try and nothing or no one was going to stop me.

"No Mother" I quickly answered. "I saw Mal last night" I admitted.

"You saw Mal last night?" she replied.

"Do you have to repeat everything that I say?" I asked bitterly and I threw her an apologetic look.

"Last night the Fates let Mal come and see me; so if they let Mal come back for the night then maybe they might know a way to be able to bring her back properly" I explained.

"I don't know Ben; we have buried her" my father reminded me.

"I know that Father" I sighed. "I am very aware of that" I muttered sadly. Since Mal's funeral I haven't been able to think or dream of anything else. It was like life was taunting me about losing one of the best things to ever happen to me; and I hate it. "I know that they might not be able to; but I still need to ask" I pressed.

"Ok" he nodded. "Do you mind if I come with you?" he questioned.

"No, not at all" I smiled and I watched as my parents threw another concerned look at each other.

"Dada" Maurice said as he grinned at me and waved his dark blue baby spoon at me.

"Hello Maumau" I smiled and he laughed at me. I watched as he pulled a funny face at me as he growled at me and I smiled at the fact that he reminded me of Mal when he did that. Mal used to coo over both our sons and pull funny faces and growl at them playfully and they would copy her. It was so cute to me when I watched this; and I loved the fact that they were still copying her even now.

"What did Mal say?" my mother asked as Edward started copying his brother.

"She told me that she doesn't want me hurting myself-" I started as I started remembering my conversation with Mal. "As they have already lost their mother; they shouldn't lose their father" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"Which is very true" my mother agreed.

"Yes" I nodded.

"She also told me the gender of our baby" I explained.

"Did she?" my mother pressed.

"Yes" I repeated.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"A princess that looks like Mal" I admitted as I started to imagine what my family could have been.

"Oh Ben" she sighed.

"I know" I said.

"Even more reason why I need to try; not to just bring her back but to bring back our princess" I stated. "I need to try" I urged once more.

"I know Ben" my mother sighed. "And we will" she pressed.

"Together as a family" my father smiled as I buttered another piece of toast and cut it in half.

"Together as a family" I repeated as I handed a piece of toast to each of my sons and they smiled as they took it from me. I loved my boys so much; I owed it to them to try and get their mother and sister back - as the four of the meant the absolute world to me.


	14. Chapter 14

After breakfast me and my father then took my private jet and we flew to Olympus; all the way through the journey I hoped that Zeus would be able to get me a meeting with the Fates. I needed to speak to them; I needed to see what we could do. Yes I knew that there was a chance that nothing could be done; and I wasn't trying to fixate on this at this at the moment - and I just hoped that we would arrive at Olympus soon.

* * *

When we arrived at Zeus's estate in Olympus he was shocked to see me and my father; but he welcomed us wholeheartedly and we went to speak privately in his office.

When I advised him what I wanted to do I watched as Zeus's usually happy face dropped which made my heart sink - did he know something that I didn't? He then told me that he understood why I wanted to bring Mal back; but there are some things in life that we need to learn how to live with. I quickly fought my case and told him that I can't; and I decided to tell him how bad I was actually struggling. After hearing everything I watched as a single tear rolled down his cheek and he nodded and advised that he would arrange a meeting with the Fates.

* * *

I then watched as Zeus summoned the Fates; and I watched as a turquoise portal opened in the room and they stepped through it. I heard a small pop as the portal closed and the three Fates smiled at me when they looked over to me.

"Hello Zeus" Clotho said.

"Your Majesty" Atropos nodded at me.

"King Elder Adam" Lachesis finished for them before they all smiled again.

"Hello Fates" I replied politely.

"I assume you know why we have summoned you" Zeus interjected.

"Yes" Clotho advised as her sisters nodded. "And I must say your Grace-" she started. "We are surprised that you haven't asked to see us sooner" she added.

"Well I didn't know that you could send Mal back" I advised.

"Well as a last favour to her Majesty we allowed it" Atropos explained.

"I see" I nodded as I looked down at the table in front of me before the room fell into silence. "So nothing can be done to bring her back?" I said sadly as I dared to look up at them.

"Well-" Lachesis grinned. "I wouldn't say that" she added and I started to feel hopeful.

"So we can?" I questioned hopefully.

"Your Majesty there is a number of things that you need to understand" Clotho stated.

"Right?" I nodded.

"First of all her Majesty's death is a fixed point; one of which that might not be able to be changed" she advised.

"Ok" I answered as I looked down once more. "I still have to try" I urged.

"We know" Atropos smiled. "The love between you and her Majesty is so pure; it is beautiful to see" she noted fondly.

"Yes I can't live without her; it is so hard" I advised.

"With time it will get better" Clotho offered.

"It won't!" I exclaimed. "Not completely" I clarified. "Can you please explore it please?" I begged.

"Yes" Lachesis answered and I felt a slither of hope fill my stomach. "However we need time" she advised.

"Time?" I questioned in confusion.

"Yes" she repeated.

"We need to speak to her Majesty" Atropos interjected.

"But surely you know what she is going to say?" I asked incredulously. Why did they have to drag this out longer than it needed to be? Couldn't they just answer now and put me out of my misery?

"Yes" Clotho replied. "But Your Majesty; every story has a time line; we can't just pick and choose" she explained. "And anyway-" she started. "Things can change; your wife might surprise us" she added.

"Yes" I agreed. "She might do that" I said as I smiled as my mind wandered onto Mal. I hoped that Mal would want to come back to me; and I was going to be very surprised if she didn't. If it came to this then I would know that she has her reasons and I would have to come to learn to respect that.

"Give us a day or so" Lachesis said.

"Then we will come back with an answer" Atropos interjected.

"Ok" I nodded. "Thank you for your time; it means a great deal" I added as I watched as Clotho reopened the portal.

"You're very welcome your grace" Lachesis replied and they all nodded at me before they walked back through the portal. When I watched it close with the familiar pop I started to hope that we were able to bring my beautiful dragon Queen back as my and our boys needed her.


	15. Chapter 15

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Your Majesty" I heard a voice say.

"Yes?" I turned around and I watched as the Fates approached me with smiles on their faces.

"We need to talk" Clotho advised as they stood in front of me.

"Oh" I said. "What?" I questioned as I didn't know whether I liked where this conversation was going. Since returning back from Ben I had just stayed in near enough the same place crying; I felt guilty for not watching over Ben and our twins. But it was hard to see Ben break down crying after I left him for the second time.

"We have just come from a meeting with His Majesty" Lachesis explained.

"Oh" I repeated. "What meeting?" I asked.

"Well after seeing you he went straight to see Zeus who summoned us" Atropos stated.

"What did Ben want?" I questioned.

"He wants to see if there is a way of us sending you back to him" she answered.

"What? Is there?" I quickly fired as I felt myself start to get irritated with the Fates. If they knew that this was a possibility why had they not suggested it before now - unless they weren't allowed to?

"There is a way" Clotho admitted.

"Really?" I enquired incredulously. I started to fill with hope at the prospect of being able to return back to my family; I just wondered what I would need to do to be able to do this.

"Yes" she answered. "However-" she started and I felt my stomach flutter in panic. "It is risky" she admitted.

"How?" I asked.

"If it doesn't work it could destroy your soul" Lachesis answered.

"Oh" I said as I nodded. I don't know how to feel about this; I would do anything for my family. But if it could destroy my soul I didn't know whether I wanted to do this; as when Ben passed away we wouldn't be able to be together.

"I see" I noted.

"Yes and there is other things involved" Clotho explained.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"You would need to link your life line to his Grace's" she explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your life line is broken; it would need to be fused with someone else's for you to go back" Atropos advised.

"I don't know if I like that; I'm putting Ben at risk" I said sadly. I didn't like the thought that I was putting Ben at risk; if anyone found out that me and Ben were bound together like that they could try to kill one of us to get rid of us both. I also didn't want to think about Ben dying; yes it would mean that we would be together but I didn't like the thought of my soul mate going through what I have.

"I know" she sighed. "That is why we thought we better speak to you first before we mention such options to him" she added.

"He will do anything to get you back" Clotho smiled fondly.

"Well what does it mean exactly? Fusing me and his life lines together" I enquired.

"Well if it works-" Clotho began. "It would just mean that you both die together" she advised.

"So we would never be apart ever again?" I replied.

"No" Lachesis smiled.

"I don't see that being a problem" I smiled back. "If it doesn't work; would it do anything to Ben?" I asked. If this meant that any harm was going to come to Ben then this was a deal breaker; there was no way I was taking any unnecessary risks with my soul mate.

"No" Atropos answered.

"Not at all" Clotho smiled.

"I see" I nodded. "Is there anything else?" I enquired.

"Yes" Atropos confirmed. "We can only send you back as a mortal" she advised. I then nodded at this; this meant that I couldn't do magic anymore. I guess that this was ok; probably would annoy me as I had become reliant on my magic for minor things but I could live with this.

"Right; this is a lot to think about" I noted.

"It is" Clotho agreed.

"What about the princess? What would happen to her? Would this bind her to me and Ben?" I quickly fired at her as our daughter suddenly came to the fore front of my mind.

"No" they said together and I sighed in relief.

"Her life line is formed at contraception; however it isn't unified with her body until birth" Lachesis explained fondly.

"So when and if I go back the pregnancy will continue?" I questioned as hope started to fill my stomach once more that there was a chance that me and Ben could meet our princess.

"Yes" Lachesis replied.

"I see" I nodded once more.

"You need to be willing to do this your Majesty?" Atropos explained. "If you don't want to do it then that is fine; please don't feel obligated to. But we need to make you aware of the risks. So you can make an informed judgement; before we go back to his Majesty" she elaborated.

"Ok" I said. "If you could give me a few moments please?" I requested.

"Of course" she said and I watched as they shimmered away from me to give me privacy while I made this decision. I was then filled with an overwhelmed of emotion; I wanted to go back. I missed my life, my family, my twins, my Ben - but had already enough time passed which made it the wrong thing to do?


	16. Chapter 16

_*Ben's POV*_

* * *

It felt like time was torturing me; however I was suddenly filled with panic when Zeus rang me as I was about to get back onto my private jet. He told me that the Fates wanted to see me; so after quickly telling my father what had happened we quickly rushed back to Zeus's estate to find out Mal's answer - not knowing whether her prompt answer was a good thing or not.

* * *

I was surprised when I walked into Zeus's office I was shocked to see that the Fates was already stood waiting for us.

"Oh; I didn't know that you would already be here" I said as I sat back down in the seat I had only been sitting in an hour ago.

"Yes your Grace" Atropos confirmed. "As we know that you are eager to know; even though time is different in the afterlife. We decided to try and make this as painless as we can for you both" she added and I nodded at this.

"Right your Majesty-" Clotho stated. "The reason why we left is that we wanted to speak to your wife-" she started.

"Right? Why?" I questioned.

"Because she needs to be open to it your Grace; there is no point telling you everything if she doesn't want to come back" Lachesis stated bluntly and I felt my stomach start to drop into panic. I didn't like the way that this conversation was going; I really didn't!

"Why would she not want to? Is that what she said?" I quickly exclaimed as I stood up.

"Your grace please sit down" Zeus said sympathetically.

"Your wife has decided that she wants to come back to you" Lachesis answered and I sighed as I slowly sat back down. "However-" she started. "We need to make you aware of the risks and changes in her" she added.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"It is dangerous to bring the dead back and it will need a lot of magic to do so. So the full council will need to be on board; and all magic members will need to assist" Clotho explained.

"Ok" I nodded as I started to plan how I was going to put this across to the council. "What else?" I asked.

"If it doesn't work-" Atropos started. "It could destroy her soul" she advised and I froze. "Which would completely wipe her from existence" she said and I involuntarily took a deep breath in. Did I really want to put Mal at risk like that? I didn't know how to feel about that - was this the right thing to do after all?

"Oh I see" I muttered and when I looked at my father we both shared a scared look.

"Yes" Lachesis advised. "And to bring her back there is something that we would need to do-" she started.

"Which is?" I urged.

"We would need to bind her broken life line with yours" she admitted.

"That's fine; that means that why I die she dies doesn't it?" I asked rhetorically; in all honestly this didn't bother me. This just meant that me and Mal would never be apart. How it was meant to be.

"Yes" Clotho confirmed as I looked back at them.

"That's fine; it means we are never apart" I nodded.

"Yes that is correct" she agreed.

"You mentioned changes in Mal?" my father asked.

"Yes King Adam" Atropos confirmed. "If she returns we can only bring back the mortal part of her" she explained.

"So she can't do magic anymore?" I questioned in shock. The idea of Mal without her magic was a strange one; but if this worked then at least we could share the rest of our mortal life together.

"No; she won't be able to" Lachesis interjected.

"Ok" me and my Father nodded.

"What about the Princess?" I pressed.

"The pregnancy will continue as planned" Clotho explained.

"Will she be ok?" I replied.

"Yes; it won't affect her life line" she answered for the three of them. "The Princess will have a completely normal life and just like her mother; she can't do magic" she added.

"I see" I nodded once more. "When can we do this?" I pressed. Yes I was worried about Mal's soul; but if she was willing to try then I should still try and bring her back. I hoped to Lucifer that it would work!

"As soon as you can exhume her body from the Cathedral and the council is on board" Atropos stated.

"Ok" I said. "That shouldn't take long" I muttered. "Should it?" I asked as I looked over to my father.

"No; not at all" he said and we all fell into a silence as we started to think about what we were about to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Me and my father quickly returned back to my private jet; there was so much that had to be done and I couldn't wait to get back home. Yes I didn't like the thought of my staff digging up Mal's body but this had to be done to try and bring her back to me.

All the way through the journey home I sat in silence and looked out of the window; I couldn't take my mind of Mal and what the Fates had said to me. I just hoped that we were doing the right thing; Mal's soul was too precious to lose completely - and if this this happens it would destroy me.

* * *

When we landed back on my castle grounds I started ringing our family; I needed to talk to them. I wanted them to hear this from me before I declared it to the council. So as our family arrived I instructed my father to inform that I wanted to see every member of our council and their magical infraction tomorrow morning. I know how this would look to everyone; I have been absent from royal proceedings since Mal's passing. So a sudden turn of events would draw them to be confused.

* * *

I watched as Evie, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Doug and Jane walked into my office and my mother closed the door behind them. I suspected that the twin's nanny was currently looking after them as my mother was eager to find out what had happened in Olympus.

After I explained everything the room was filled with a mixture of emotions; they were all eager to see Mal. However they had their reservations in case we destroyed Mal's soul. I also shared my reservations as well; the fact that we had lost Mal was enough without destroying her soul. I was feeling conflicted on this; but what was currently reassuring me was the fact that Mal wanted to try. This showed me that I had to give her the chance; otherwise I would always be thinking 'what if'.

* * *

I then received word from my father that Mal's casket was heading back to Auradon Castle. I started to feel happy at the fact that Mal was coming back home and tomorrow was the day that hopefully that me and Mal would be together once more. However this time nothing and no one was going to tear us apart.


	18. Chapter 18

_*The next morning*_

* * *

As I walked into the council room I watched as everyone gave me a look of upmost concern; I had just left Mal's casket that had been placed into the grand ballroom. If the council and magical beings were on board then I hoped that we would try and bring our Queen back.

I had chosen to explain that I have held discussions with the Fates; but I decided to keep it secret of mine and Mal's night together. I felt that this was private information between me and my wife, and that the whole council didn't need to be made aware of it.

I then advised the council of what the Fates advised me; however I then nodded towards the three wise sisters who then stepped forward. I watched as they described what they would need to do to bring Mal back and I saw the same mixture of emotion spread across their faces just like it had done with our family.

It was then decided that it would need to put to a vote which made me resist the urge to sigh. I didn't know why we had to go through the motions like this; but I still had the upmost respect for my council I just hoped that they wouldn't vote against me.

"So council members, magical beings-" I stated as I addressed them. "Please raise your hand-" I continued. "If you vote for the suggestions from the Fates" I advised and I saw as the majority of the council raised their hands which made my stomach flutter with excitement. "Thank you" I said and I watched as they put their hands down.

"Now if you vote against" I called and I saw the rest of the council lifted their hands and I threw a look at them.

"Please let me explain-" Queen Elsa stated as everyone put their hands down.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"It is to protect her Majesty's soul" she explained and I watched as the others all nodded in agreement at this.

"I see" I noted. "Thank you" I smiled meekly. "I feel no malice towards you" I advised and I saw everyone smile meekly back at me.

"So the vote is-" I heard my father shout. "Thirty five for; fifteen against" he called.

"Then it is decided!" I advised with a warm smile. "We will attempt to bring her Majesty back!" I called and the room fell into cheers. Mal was such a beloved Queen of this kingdom; and it was nice to see that the council hadn't turned they back on her. I understood why Queen Elsa and the others had chosen against this; and I was being truthful when I said that I didn't hold any malice towards them. I just wished what we were about to do was going to work; I missed my Queen and I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms. They had felt so cold since she had passed away and I was looking very forward to the warmth of her love once more.


	19. Chapter 19

I then led the council and magical beings into the grand ballroom where Mal was waiting. I smiled when my eyes landed on my wife; I was glad that Fairy Godmother had done that spell on her. She looked unchanged since the spell was placed on her; and she looked like just was just asleep. And my stomach started to fill with hope at the fact that she would wake up.

"Ready when you are your Grace" Clothos stated. I turned around and I tore my eyes away from Mal and I nodded at them.

"We are about to attempt to bring her Majesty back" Lachesis started to explain as they looked around the room. "Please all remain hopeful-" she started.

"And wish for her to come back; the good energy will help" Atropos advised and I watched everyone nodded at this. Lachesis then stepped forward and she took four medium sized turquoise shining crystals out of her pocket. I then watched as she placed them on the floor a short distance away from Mal's casket.

"Your Majesty" Clothos stated boldly.

"Hear our call; follow the light and join us" she sang and I watched as Mal's soul appeared in the force field that the crystals were creating. I heard gasps fill the room and I watched as Evie stepped forward and looked happily up at her sister.

"M" she breathed.

"Yes E" Mal smiled at her. "It's me" she confirmed before her eyes wandered onto me. My memory had been unkind to me; I had forgotten how beautiful she was in both spirt form and in real life and I would make sure that I never forgot ever again.

"Mal" I smiled warmly.

"Benny" she grinned.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I questioned. If she changed her mind then I would respect that; even though I was secretly hoping that she hadn't.

"I like to live dangerously-" she teased. "What is the afterlife without a few risks?" she joked and I couldn't help but chuckle at her playfulness.

"Ready?" I asked and I saw her nod at me.

"If this doesn't work don't feel guilty; you tried" she answered sincerely and I nodded at her. "I love you my perfect Beast" she stated.

"I love you too my perfect Dragon" I replied lovingly.

"You need to take a step back your Majesty" Clotho advised and we both smiled at each other and I took a step backward and took next to our family.

"Will all magical beings step forward!" Lachesis advised and they all stepped forward and circled Mal and her casket.

"This is her Majesty's broken life line" Atropos explained as she held both parts of it up to show us. "We are going to place it on her body" she added before she did this. We had kept the fact that me and Mal we going to be bound by our life lines a secret; so only me, Zeus, the Fates, my parents and Mal knew about this. I know that when and if Mal came back we might tell them - in due course.

"Ready your Majesty?" Clotho asked Mal.

"Yes" she confirmed and the Fates stepped back. "Hit me with your best shot!" she teased and everyone chuckled in the room.

 **"NOW!"** the Fates shouted together and I watched as magic was fired at both Mal and her casket. I heard the Fates chant next to me but I couldn't hear what they were saying; as the noise of the current stream of magic was so strong. I never kept my eyes from Mal but I gasped in shock with everyone in room when the magic explosion and a strong mist flew into the air. Me and Evie quickly looked at each other - had we just made a horrible mistake?


	20. Chapter 20

I saw the Fates all sweep their hands from left to right and the mist cleared and they all gasped when we all noticed that Mal's casket was gone. I started to fall into a panic but I grinned when I saw Mal lying on the floor. I went to stop forward but stopped harshly when Clotho raised their hand to stop me.

"Don't!" they said and the three of them ran forward and I watched as they ran forward and quickly checked Mal. I took a couple of breaths to steady myself as they did this; I was begging and pleading to myself to hope that it had worked. We all took a deep breath in as they turned around and they all had a solemn looks on their faces.

"It has worked your Majesty" Lachesis grinned and her sisters smiled and the room fell into loud clapping, cheers, people hugging and crying.

"Why is she not awake?" I ran forward and stood next to the Fates and fell into confusion at the fact that Mal was asleep.

"Her body and soul need to reconnect; she will wake up when she is ready" Atropos advised.

"I see" I nodded as I grinned as I watched as Mal's chest continued to rise and fall. I couldn't believe that we finally had Mal back; I was going to make sure that I never took her granted ever again! "Can I pick her up and take her to our rooms?" I asked slowly as I never took my eyes away from her.

"Of course" Clotho stated.

"Thank you so much for this" I said happily as I slowly leant down and slid Mal into my arms and held her in a bridal hold.

"Anytime" she replied.

"However-" Lachesis started. "This can't happen again" she stated.

"I understand" I nodded and I looked down at Mal and smiled as I pulled her closer to me and her head rolled against my left shoulder. "Come on love" I said lovingly. "Let's get you to bed" I added and I quickly carried my soul mate from the grand ballroom. I noted that people were throwing warm looks at both of our direction; and I heard footsteps behind us which told me that our family was following me. I guessed that my father would attend to the council members; as my priority was getting Mal to bed and stay by her side until she woke up - which I hoped was soon.

* * *

"I can't believe it worked" I said as I watched as Evie pulled the covers back on mine and Mal's bed.

"Me neither" she agreed.

"I was so scared" I advised as I slid Mal onto the bed and me and Evie tucked Mal into the bed.

"Ben you had faith in this" Jay pressed as he, Doug, Carlos, Jane and Lonnie all stood in the foot of our bed.

"Of course" I answered as I climbed onto the bed and lay on her left hand side. "I can't wait for her to wake up; for the boys to see her" I grinned as I picked up her left hand and held it in both of my hands. "I will never take her for granted ever again" I vowed.

"None of us will" I heard Carlos say.

"I know one thing though-" I started not taking my eyes from Mal.

"What?" I heard Evie say as she sat on Mal's other side.

"Everything that touches her lips will be screened" I advised.

"I agree" Jay pressed.

"Come on Mally" I said lovingly as I pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "We are all so eager to see you" I cooed and I grinned at my beautiful, sleeping dragon.

* * *

Two hours later and me and Mal was still asleep; I was getting impatient and worried - why had she not woken up yet? Was there something wrong? I really hoped that there wasn't; I couldn't bear it if something had happened.

Doctor Cameron, Fairy Godmother and the Fates kept coming in every now and again to check on Mal. All they could tell me was that things were heading in the right direction; however the last time the Fates came to check on Mal they advised that it wouldn't be much longer. Yes this was reassuring; but I just wanted to see Mal. We had spent so much time apart; I just couldn't wait to start having our lives back to normal - well as normal as it was going to be.


	21. Chapter 21

_*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I watched as my eye sight grew fuzzy and the sight before me started to spin. And again as quick as someone clicked their fingers again I was dragged into darkness.

I closed my eyes and I felt the familiar pressure pulsate through my body as I went through the barrier between life and the afterlife. My body tightened and I threw my head back and I felt as if I was started to get dragged backwards.

I felt a pair of arms pick me up which I guessed was Ben's and as I felt my eyes roll back into my head I felt my head rest against Ben's shoulder. My skin started to warm up slightly and my heart started to pound in my chest. I then felt a pull on my body as if I was being pulled back down to Auradon. I noted that my body still felt weak and as I started to move lower and lower towards my family I opened my eyes slightly to see the warm bright light move further and further away from me.

I started to feel excited to see my family, Ben and our twins. Yes I had only been gone a short length of time but it had been long enough for us all.

As the minutes ticked by I felt strength continued to flow through my body. I could hear rushed and dimmed voices around me; as I was laid down onto something soft. I felt someone squeeze my hand and I then fell into darkness once more as my ribcage felt tight as my lungs started to familiarise themselves with the effort of breathing.

"Ben" I muttered as I took a deep breath as I felt warmth ebb back into my body. I felt my body start to unstiffen and my ribcage heaved as it took a deep breath.

"Mal" I heard Ben say and when I slowly opened my eyes my eyes landed on Ben. We both smiled at each other as my weak body continued to feel life start to flow through it. I couldn't believe that I was back; but this time it was me and Ben forever.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ben" I muttered again.

 **"MAL!"** he shouted before he jumped at me and hugged me tightly.

"Hey!" I cooed as I loosely wrapped my arms around him. "Hey!" I repeated as I pressed a kiss weakly against the side of his head. I felt Ben started to sob and I felt tears start to run down the side of my neck. "I'm here" I promised as I tried to use my weak arms more but unfortunately I wasn't about to. I felt Ben's arms tighten around me again however I felt an ache which told me that he was holding me too tightly. "Ben you are starting to hurt me" I advised.

"Sorry" he advised as he quickly pulled away from me.

"Don't be" I stated fondly as I smiled meekly at him. I didn't know how long I was going to feel weak like this; but I hoped that it was going to be over soon as it was starting to get annoying. "It looks like you've missed me" I teased.

"So much!" he promised before he pressed a kiss against my lips. His lips were warm and soft just like I remembered; and I instinctively leaned into him. I lifted my right hand to cup his face and my heart started to pound erratically in my chest. I felt this warm feeling on the pit of my stomach as my chest continued to feel like it was going to explode with love and devotion for Ben. As our lips moved slowly against each other's I felt Ben's right hand cup my face. When the need to breath came and when we broke away from each other we both had grins on both of our faces.

"M" I heard Evie say and when I looked away from Ben I slowly looked at my sister.

"Hello E" I smiled and I watched as she quickly ran forward and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey!" I cooed as I felt her cry against me. "What is with all these tears? We are meant to be happy" I said happily as I threw a lovingly look at my family.

"We are Mal" Carlos pressed.

"It's just we have missed you so much" Evie pressed and Jay nodded with tears in his eyes.

"I have missed you all too" I advised and Evie stepped to one side and Carlos and Jay quickly stepped forward and pulled me into a joint hug.

"Don't do that to us again Mal" Jay cried as my brothers both tightened their arms around me.

"I'll try" I promised.

"You succeed" Carlos teased as they both pulled away and threw warm looks at me.

"Ok Brother" I smiled and I watched as they winked at me; so I winked back at them and everyone chuckled. "It looks like I have a lot of hellos to do" I teased again.

"Yes" Belle said as she and Adam walked into the room with our twins in their arms.

"Mama!" both Edward and Maurice called when their eyes landed on me.

"Hello you two!" I said happily as Adam and Belle placed them our bed and they both eagerly crawled to me and cuddled into me on both of my sides. "Oh come here you two" I said as I pulled them both into a tight embrace. As I looked down at the twins I could see even more so the changes since I left them all; even though I had seen them just a couple of days ago they looked different. They had the same happy little faces that Ben normally had spread across his face; however their dimples were more prominent. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I had given Ben two sons that looked like him; and I was about to give him the daughter that he had always wanted.

"You too" I advised as I threw Ben a playful look and he grinned at me before he slid closer to us and started cuddling in behind Maurice. "I'm back!" I sang and the room filled with laughter. As I looked around the room; I began to smile at them all. This time I wasn't going to take life or my family for granted and I was going to make every second count.

* * *

The next few hours was a blur; I let Fairy Godmother; the Fates and Doctor Cameron check me over once more. I was advised that they wanted to check on me every now and again; which I was perfectly fine with.

I then spent time with my family and friends; and yes I still felt weak but I was adamant that I wanted to go for a family meal. I was able to get to my feet however I stumbled and Ben caught me. Ben then quickly pulled me into a bridal hold and carried me down the dining room. I just let him do this; I was so grateful to be back in his arms. I thought that I would never get the chance to do this again; and I snuggled into him and smiled loving up at him.

I knew that I had to wait until the night time before I could spend time properly with Ben - which was something I was very much looking forward to.


	23. Chapter 23

**Content warning for the suggested smut in this chapter.**

* * *

"Finally-" Ben teased after he closed and locked our bedroom door after him after we got ready for bed. "I have you all to myself" he flirted as he made his way to me and he slowly crawled onto our bed.

"Yes" I smiled and me and Ben cuddled together under our covers.

"This feels so much better" he noted as I snuggled into his bare chest.

"Yes" I grinned before I pressed a kiss against his chest.

"So glad to have you both back" he advised as he reached down with his left hand and he cupped my stomach.

"Yes" I grinned as I felt Ben press a kiss against the top of my head. "We both are happy to be back" I advised as I looked up at him.

"Good" he smiled as he brushed his nose against mine. "I do hope you know something though Mal" he pressed.

"What?" I questioned.

"I am not letting you leave my sight" he advised as he tightened his arms around me.

"Ben-" I started. I expected that Ben would react like this; and to be honest I didn't want it any other way. Me and Ben now knew what it felt like to lose each other; so I guessed we would now be closer and not want to be out of each other's company. "There will be a time when I have to leave the room" I teased hoping to make this conversation light hearted.

"Yes" he confirmed. "But I don't want you going anywhere without me; meetings and such like" he advised.

"So no more Queen and Princess Tea's?" I questioned.

"No" he quickly interjected. "No more of them things" he stressed.

"Whatever you think is for the best" I stated. "I don't want to argue with you about this right now; I just need to be close to you" I advised and we both stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Oh" he muttered.

"What?" I questioned in confusion.

"Your eyes" he noted.

"What about them?" I asked as I fell further into confusion.

"They aren't as bright as before" he explained as he cupped my face with his left hand.

"That's probably due to the fact that I am just a boring mortal now" I said before I sighed.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "You are not boring" he pressed as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"You know what I mean" I muttered and I pushed my face forward and pressed a brief kiss against my husband's lips.

"Now wife" he purred which made me smile at him.

"Yes Husband?" I flirted back.

"I think you said that you will make me never forget it if we were ever to make love again" he reminded me with a smirk.

"Yes" I confirmed. "I do believe I did say that" I smirked back. "And yes I still feel a little weak; but I do believe that I have the energy for that" I said as I climbed out of his arms and I quickly straddled him.

"Oh" he breathed. "I've missed this view" he noted as he looked me up and down slowly which made my stomach tighten in lust.

"Me too" I giggled as I slid both of my hands against his chest. "However-" I said suggestively.

"Yes?" he flirted as he slid his hands onto both of my hips.

"It will be even better without clothes" I advised warmly. "And even better when your back inside of me" I flirted and I watched as lust continued to burn in his eyes.

"Yes" he grinned. "Yes to all of it" he said as he sat up and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Let me make it better husband" I flirted as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes wife" he said and he quickly kissed me. Me and Ben then slowly made out as we undressed each other; as our bare skin swam against each other I couldn't help but sigh. This is how it was meant to be between us both; I had missed being in his close embrace. And as he slid himself into me as I was still straddled above him I groaned at the sensation. I then rode him slowly until we both found our releases that had been waiting impatiently; as a wave of pleasure engulfed my body I threw myself forward and lay upon Ben. I felt Ben hold me tightly against him as my eyes rolled into sleep; I had my world back - and this time I was not going anywhere without my Beast.


	24. Chapter 24

When my eyes rolled open out of sleep they landed on Ben and I watched as he was awake and staring up at the ceiling. Ben must have slowly rolled me onto my back when I was asleep; as the last time I was awake I was snuggled on top of Ben.

As I let my eyes drink in the sight of my husband I smiled; he looked deep in thought. Yes he might have been deep in thought but he looked peaceful with his thoughts and I hoped that he would give me the privilege of hear what he was thinking about.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked and watched as he slowly looked down at me.

"Just about how I want our life to be" he advised as he rolled onto his stomach and he looked down warmly at me.

"And how is that?" I questioned.

"Well to enjoy spending time with you and our children; make sure that you don't want for anything" he shrugged.

"Ben we don't" I sighed.

"Yes" he confirmed. "I just hope we have enough time to enjoy life" he added.

"Well I did ask the Fates about that before I came back; it was actually what made me make my decision" I explained.

"Really?" he asked eagerly. "Yes" I confirmed. "I asked them to tell me whether it would work and they admitted that it would but I couldn't let on to you" I said as I was remembered of my second conversation with the Fates just before I came back. "I also asked how long would we have together in our mortal life and they said they didn't want to say. All they would tell me is that we are going to live a long and happy life together" I continued as I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"And that is enough for me" he smiled as he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good" I muttered as I brushed my nose against his before he pressed a kiss against my lips. When we pulled away I looked into his calm leaf green eyes; a thought then came to me which I decided that would be the best time to discuss it.

"Benny?" I said lovingly.

"Yes Mal" he replied as I felt his left hand run up and down my spine.

"Can we talk about names of this little one?" I asked as I cupped my stomach with my right hand.

"Yes" he smiled as he reached forward and placed his left hand on top of mine. "Did you have any names in mind?" he questioned.

"What about Isabelle Evelyn?" I offered.

"I love it" he grinned.

"Me too" I stated. "She won't be able to do magic; not like the twins" I sighed.

"That's fine" he advised sympathetically. "Because she will be perfect" he pressed. "Just like you" he said lovingly as he gazed into my eyes.

"Just like you" I repeated and me and Ben's lips crushed against each other's once more. We then whispered sweet nothings to each other as we held each other tightly as we both fell into a peaceful slumber once more.


	25. Chapter 25

The next few days a bit of a whirlwind; since I had been brought back but nothing prepared everyone for the next day of me coming back.

Ben was asked to come down to his office as there was a great matter of importance; he at first turned down the offer as he didn't want to leave my side. But Adam pressed that he needed to go; I then added my assurances that I would be ok with Belle, our twins and Evie. He then nodded meekly and reluctantly left the room.

I was warned by the Fates that this was going to happen; but I didn't expect this soon. So I held my sons tightly as I started to wonder what my husband's reaction was going to be.

"Mal what's bothering you?" Evie asked and I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when we all heard a voice cry out through the castle.

 **"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!"** Ben roared from his office. **"NO! NO! NO!"** he continued as I continued to fall into despair. I then heard footsteps run in our direction before Ben entered the room.

"Ben what is it?" Belle asked. "Ben answer me" she begged as I looked down at our bedding.

"It was Chad" he admitted and I stole a look at him and I could see that he looked broken.

"What?" I heard Belle and Evie gasped.

"Chad tried to destroy me; he just come to confess" Ben muttered as he crawled back onto our bed and he held me tightly. "And he is going to pay" he stated before he pressed a kiss against the top of my head. The room then fell into silence; I didn't want to say anything against this. I had had the time to come to accept that Chad had done this to our family. And right now I had to help my family and Ben through this - best way I could.

* * *

After Chad's confession he was taken straight to the dungeons; he shouted and called for forgiveness. But everyone ignored him; he was only allowed an audience with anyone when they were interviewing him for his trial.

During his trial it was discovered that after Chad escorted Audrey to the Queen and Princess Tea he snuck into the kitchens in a disguise. He then poured a fatal mixture of silver and iron into my tea; however he made sure that it was only my cup that was affected.

It was then discovered that he did this due to a deep seated grudge that he had been holding onto since we were at Auradon Prep. Even though Chad had been with Audrey since me and Ben started our relationship; there has been a handful of attempts he had made that pushed his advances onto me. Since I had married Ben I thought that this was over - me and Ben had been very wrong.

It was ruled that Chad to be sent to the Isle; and as he was dragged from his dock he begged and pleaded. He stated that as he was a prince of Auradon he shouldn't suffer such mistreatment. However this made Ben explode in rage and stated that as a prince of Auradon he should know not to act like this. And the Isle is what he deserved! He continued to beg and plead by this was all ignored; as disappointed faces were thrown in his direction. I watched as his mother and father didn't look at him; in fact they looked down in shame at what their son had done to this kingdom.


	26. Epilogue

_*Epilogue*_

 _*Fifty Years Later*_

* * *

"Life is a funny thing, isn't it?" I stated as I looked up at the ceiling. Me and Ben were cuddled together in bed after a long day of council with our son Edward, the current King of Auradon. He was making us so proud of the King that he was; he reminded me of how Ben was when he had the crown.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked as he brushed some loose hair behind my right ear.

"Well time has gone so quick" I advised. "Now look at us both-" I started. "Old, grey and wrinkly" I noted.

"Yes but you are still very beautiful" he smiled as he cupped my face with his left hand.

"Oh you charmer you" I teased and I watched as a twinkle entered his eyes before he pressed a kiss against my lips. When he pulled away I smiled fondly at him and I felt something change within me. I froze as I started to think about what it could possibly be; and then it hit me - it was time.

I was then reminded of the last conversation with the Fates; they did advise me that I would feel the familiar pull back to heaven when it came for me to re-join them. However this time I wouldn't be going alone; Ben would be coming with me.

"Mal" Ben muttered.

"What?" I answered.

"Something feels wrong" he noted.

"You felt it too" I replied.

"Yes" he said. "Do you know what it is?" he questioned as he pulled me closer to him.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed. "We are dying" I confessed and I watched as his eyes widened in shock.

"What?" he questioned.

"The Fates told me about this before I came back" I replied.

"I see" he nodded. "So we don't have time to say goodbye to everyone?" he realised.

"No" I stated as I cupped his face with my right hand. "No we don't my love" I stated and I watched him look down at our bed covers.

"I see" he repeated and I watched as the twinkle escaped his eyes. "Mal I'm scared" he admitted.

"Don't be" I cooed hoping that this would reassure him.

"Is it going to hurt?" he asked.

"No" I answered as I shook my head. "It is as easy as falling asleep" I promised. "And I'll be with you" I reminded him and I watched as he smiled at me. "This is how it is meant to be" I stated.

"Together" he answered. "I can't think of a better way to die than in your arms" he grinned as we snuggled together.

"I feel the same my beautiful Beast" I advised as I placed my right hand against his chest.

"I love you" he said lovingly causing me to look up at me.

"I love you too" I replied fondly before I pressed a kiss against his bare chest. Me and Ben then snuggled together and we fell asleep in each other's arms; both knowing that this was our last evening in Auradon.

* * *

"Well that felt familiar" I noted as I turned around and noticed that I was back in Heaven, with the Fates there to greet me.

"Hello your Majesty" Clotho said as her sisters smiled at me.

"Welcome back" Lachesis grinned.

"Thank you" I smiled. "Where's Ben?" I said as I started to get concerned at the fact that Ben wasn't here.

"He's on his way" Atropos stated. "Look" she added as she nodded over the white glowing balcony. When looked I saw that a white orb elevate over the balcony before it descended down and landed on a stone bench. I then watched as the orb then morphed into the shape of Ben and when the orb dimmed I watched as Ben had returned to his younger self - just like I had.

"Mal" he said as he slowly sat up and looked at me.

"Ben" I smiled.

"Mal" he repeated as he stood up and he quickly walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hello your Majesties" we heard a voice say and we both turned around to look at the Fates.

"Hello" we said together.

"Now here is to an eternity of love" Lachesis said warmly.

"Yes please!" Ben replied eagerly causing me to chuckle at him. "What?" he questioned as he looked back at me.

"So eager to stay with me, are you?" I teased as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Always Mal" he promised.

 _"Always"_

* * *

The next morning me and Ben watched as Isabelle walked into our rooms to come and wake us up; however it broke both of our hearts to see her find us both dead in our beds. We had advised all of our children of what had happened; and they knew to expect our joint passing - but I knew that they would never be ready to let us go.

We then watched as she ran to get her siblings; and as her older brothers Edward and Maurice and younger siblings Catherine, Adam and Hades all ran into the room everyone broke out into sobs. Yes I knew that they would never get used to the pain of losing us; but I knew eventually that they could take solace at the fact that had to happen this way. As these are the cards that me and Ben had been dealt against the hand of Fate.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. I know at times it is hard to read about our favourite pairing like this. But I wanted to explore this situation; and I am very happy with how this story has ended. I felt as if it has pushed my writing skills and I look forward to see what you all think.**

 **Much love,**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOps**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
